


The truth

by multifandomships_somanyships



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomships_somanyships/pseuds/multifandomships_somanyships
Summary: After Quentin comes back from the mirror realm, Eliot stays in the hospital with him.





	The truth

Everything hurt. Moving hurt, breathing hurt, thinking hurt.  
He didn’t know what had happened or where he was, but he was surrounded by people.  
“Q, wake up. Please wake up.” He recognized the voice as Eliot’s, it sounded so different from the monsters, even though it was the same body. The sound of his voice made Quentin happy, he tried to smile but that hurt too. “Q, please. I can’t lose you now, I just got back.”  
“El, don’t worry, I’m here,” He managed to say. He tried his hardest to open his eyes so he could see Eliot, but that hurt even more than speaking. “Where is here by the way?”  
Quentin heard a sigh of relief come from at least five people before Eliot responded, “The infirmary at Brakebills. You got rid of the monsters, remember, but the magic that you used backfired and almost killed you. And you got magic back from the library.”  
Quentin just laid there and smiled as much as he could, they had done it, the world was saved. Eliot was back.

Hours passed and people left, going back to their daily lives. Quentin was now able to speak, open his eyes, and sit up in the hospital bed without being in too much pain.  
It was dark out and everyone had left by now, everyone but Eliot.  
“I’m so glad that you are okay,” Eliot said, sitting at the edge of the hospital bed and holding Quentin's hand. “I was afraid that I would never get to see you again. I had worked so hard to show you that I was alive, but it wouldn’t have mattered if you weren’t.”  
“Well you don’t have to worry anymore, I’m here now and I’m okay.” Eliot gave Quentin a warm smile. It was one that they shared all the time, but it meant more now, after everything that they had gone through. “How did you break free from the monsters control, you never told us.”  
Everything seemed to freeze, Eliot was not ready for this. What if things had changed? What if Quentin didn’t like him anymore?  
No. It will be fine, Eliot knew that if Quentin didn’t like him he would have been kicked out of the hospital room earlier. He could do this. He could tell Quentin how he truly felt.  
“Well to get out I had to go through my darkest memory, it took awhile but I finally found it.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking, what was the memory?” Quentin was looking at him expectantly. It was now or never.  
“Saying no to you after we got back from Fillory was my darkest memory.”  
“El, don’t do this. You don’t have to pretend that you like me.”  
“Q, no. I’m not pretending, I-”  
“Yes you are. How could you be telling the truth after all this time. Two years El. I thought that you were only putting up with me because you had to for two years. I mean why else would you still talk to me after all of that.” Quentin looked down, on the verge of tears.  
“I didn’t say anything because I was scared. I was scared that you only liked me because I was the only person there for fifty years.” Quentin shook his head, but didn’t say anything, still refusing to look at the man sitting next to him. “I’m so sorry Q. I would have never done that if I knew how much it hurt you. I could never do that to the man I love.”  
Quentin lifted up his head slowly to look at Eliot. There were still tears in his eyes, but it was different now, he seemed hopeful. “You-you love me?”  
“Of course I do. It’s pretty hard not to.”  
“I’m not sure that’s true.”  
“Of course it is. You are smart, and kind, and you have so much hope in magic that it gives me hope, even though I never really believed in it, and the face you make when talking about something that you love is one of the best things that I have ever seen, and I could spend hours listening to you talk about Fillory, because even though I hate the place, you make it sound amazing. I need you to know that you matter, and you are loved.” Eliot pulled the smaller man closer to him and pressed a kiss into his lips. “I love you so much Q, and I don’t want you to think that I don’t.”  
“I love you too, El.”  
“I know.”  
Quentin just laughed and moved over, patting the empty space beside him. Eliot laid down next to him and pulled the smaller man close to him and started running his hands through his hair.  
They both eventually fell asleep, crammed onto the small hospital bed, in each others arms.


End file.
